


The Crow

by God7072therescue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Movie: The Crow (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God7072therescue/pseuds/God7072therescue
Summary: This is a movie AU of The Crow. Zen is going to be playing the role of Eric Draven and MC will be Shelly. I am going to be taking a lot of artistic liberties with this, but I hope you all enjoy it! This is a fic that is going to be dark and twisted just like the movie and comics.





	The Crow

_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can’t rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. ___  
Jumin took a deep breath as he stared down at the mangled body being investigated about four stories below him. The window he looked out of was shattered, most likely being the window the man fell out of. The sky was tinted with a red hue by all the commotion happening throughout the city, “Devil’s Night” is what they called tonight. Like it was some sort of sick holiday for all the arsonists around the area.  
One-hundred and forty-three fires had been reported so far, and the depressing aspect of that statement is the relief some of the officers were feeling about the matter. Because last year, there were _more _. However, the night was still young and there was plenty of time for them to add to the list.__  
Jumin could hear the whimpering of the woman behind him, her voice was barely audible as she called out a name over and over. She was calling out his name. The paramedics were trying to calm her down as they placed an oxygen mask over her beaten face. She hissed in pain because there were so many injuries inhibiting the mask from fitting correctly. He glanced behind him, he watched the paramedics put the mask on her, but he looked back to the scene below him as soon as he got a glimpse of her face.  
She was barely recognizable.  
He looked back down to the man that she was calling out to. Blood streamed down his face from where he was beaten before being thrown out the window. His silver hair was tinted red by the amount of blood he had lost prior to his fall. There was so much, it was matted into knots because of the length of it. If they were going to make it look decent for the funeral, they would have a better chance cutting it all off. His eyes had the same hollow look that he saw at every homicide. _Poor bastard _. The men down at the investigation were done taking pictures so they began to cover him with a sheet to shield him from the prying eyes around the crime scene.__  
“Hey, come look at this.” Another officer on duty gestured towards a wedding dress that was hung up on the door of a closet. Jumin stepped closer to observe the dress with a grimace because he noticed the blood splatters on the hem. On the night stand beside the bed, there was a shattered picture frame that was laying on its back. He walked closer to the frame, so he could further investigate it. He wiped the stray glass fragments off the frame, so he could get a better look at the wedding invitation that was inside. _Jesus Christ… ___  
“They were supposed to get married tomorrow,” he muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned the invitation.  
The officer scoffed and waved off the entire notion of the wedding date, “Who the fuck gets married on Halloween anyway?”  
Jumin’s eyes snap up to the officer as he states, “Nobody.”  
The officer promptly shut his mouth under Jumin’s intense gaze before he wandered to another area of the apartment.  
Jumin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard one of the paramedics call out to him, “Officer, we have _got _to move her.” Jumin could hear the underlying frantic tone in his voice as he looked down at the woman on the floor.__  
The paramedics had covered up the lower half of her body with a white sheet out of decency because the assailants ripped her clothes to shreds. He could barely tell the sheet was supposed to be white by the amount of blood soaked into it. Her skin was pale from the amount of blood loss she had endured from the beating. She was even more beaten than her lover that was lying dead on the pavement.  
He could only imagine the hell the assailants put her through. He didn’t even need to imagine what she looked like under the sheet based on the murmuring of the paramedics surrounding her body. He continued to stare down at her body under the sheet as he weighed his options. The head of this investigation had not arrived yet, he could seriously get into some deep shit if he told them to move her.  
_But she’ll die _.__  
She reached out her hand towards the window as she uttered a name with a soft whisper, “Ryu..” he could see the tears rolling down her face, piercing through the dried blood.  
“Move her,” Jumin sighs.  
The chief would have to complain to him later. The men already took the pictures they needed. He was not having this innocent woman die because of a goddamn crime scene.  
Jumin looked away from the woman as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher so he could continue to observe their apartment. Jumin scanned the room for further indications of who the hell could have done this to the couple. But at that moment, all he could see were their memories scattered in pieces. Their pictures were spread out all over the floor from someone deliberately ripping them off the walls. The books that were on their shelves were dumped onto the floor; some of the pages ripped out. Most of their furniture was in shambles. The place was nearly salvageable.  
The paramedics were able to get the woman onto the gurney with no complications, so they immediately began to wheel her to the stairwell because the damn elevator was broken. Jumin followed suit so he could be near in case they needed any help getting her down the stairs. Once they arrived down stairs without any disturbances, he could already hear his chief bitching out the paramedics.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my crime scene?” the chief spit out as he watched the paramedics push the woman towards the ambulance. “There is a procedure we have to go by. You need to clear shit like this,” he gestured to the battered woman on the stretcher, “with me.”  
The paramedics just ignored him because they were too focused on the woman in front of them to care about some pissed off cop.  
The chief turned to Jumin with a glare, “What the fuck happened here?”  
Jumin continued to keep his eyes on her as they began to load her into the ambulance as he said, “Her name is MC, she-“  
“I don’t give a fuck what her name is. The fact is, you moved her without my permission.” The chief took out a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it in between his lips.  
Jumin was appalled at how nonchalant the man was being in front of a dying woman and he was about to voice that opinion; but he was interrupted by a frantic, “MC!”  
His head snapped to the side upon hearing the voice and saw a blonde young man, he looked like he was in his late teens. Jumin turns back to give his chief a stern look to signify that they were not done having this conversation. The chief gives Jumin a threatening glance before he turns on his heel to walk into the apartment to investigate. Jumin knew he was going to be written up for “misconduct”.  
He couldn't care less.  
He felt a hand suddenly grab his arm and he turned swiftly so he could see who it was. The woman was looking up at him with desperate eyes as she gasped for breath to try and get out, “Where’s Ryu?” She had ripped off her oxygen mask so she could get the question out to him.  
Jumin was looking down into her pleading eyes and was about to try and say some comforting words but she interrupted him by forcing out, “Tell him to take,” She hacked out a cough, which caused blood to run down her lips, “care of Yoosung.”  
The young man has now reached the gurney and is gripping the side of it as he calls out, “MC!” His voice broke from the panic of seeing MC in such a state. Jumin could see tears forming in the corner of his violet eyes.  
_Shit… this must be Yoosung. ___  
The paramedics had to pry Yoosung’s grip off the gurney as they forced the oxygen mask back onto the woman. Jumin nodded down to the desperate woman and said with the straightest face he could manage at the moment.  
“I’ll tell him.”  
The woman loosened her grip when she heard Jumin’s words and allowed the paramedics to finally lift her into the ambulance. Jumin could hear her groaning in pain just as they slammed the doors.  
Out of instinct, Jumin put his hands lightly on the young man’s shoulders to move him away from the ambulance and crime scene. The young man’s eyes never left the ambulance that was speeding down the street until Jumin asked him, “Are you Yoosung?”  
The man just looked at Jumin with worried eyes for a split second.  
“Yeah.”  
After he answered the question, his eyes went straight back to the ambulance.  
“Your sister?”  
Jumin wanted to be clear on the relationship between the two of them before he discussed the matter further with the young man.  
“She’s not my sister. She just helps take care of my family,” Yoosung’s bottom lip trembled at the end of his statement. He gnashed his bottom lip between his teeth to try and steady it but it did not work.  
Jumin tried to keep his personal feelings out of his job, but it was on nights like this he wondered how in the _hell _it was even possible. The young man in front of him was obviously about to have a breakdown about his two friends and Jumin did not know what to do.__  
“She is going to be okay.”  
Jumin patted his shoulder lightly as he said that, trying to make the situation look optimistic. It was the first thing Jumin could think of saying, even though he knows that it was a half-assed attempt to ease his mind.  
“You lied to her about Hyun.”  
Yoosung turned to give his full attention to Jumin since the ambulance was out of eye sight. The tears that he had been fighting to hold in were now flowing freely down his face.  
Jumin felt a twinge of anguish as he watched the young man try to keep his composure as he said to him, “Because I had to.” He really did have to. He knew, that if MC would have known Ryu did not make it, there was no way in hell she was going to fight to survive.  
“Just like you lied to me, right?”  
Yoosung questioned as the tears started to flow faster down his face, his voice getting more hysterical by the moment, “She’s going to die, isn’t she?” Yoosung bit his lip once again as he tried to contain his emotions.  
All Jumin could do was just stare at the young man in front of him as he slouched from the force of the sobs leaving his lips. Jumin put his hands on both of the man’s shoulders as he said with a forced, comforting tone, “It’s going to be okay.”  
Yoosung brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he tries to contain the cries leaving his lips, he didn’t want to seem weak, but he was so utterly lost at the moment. Where in the hell was he supposed to go now?  
Jumin just pulled the young man to him awkwardly so he could show him _some _form of comfort. Jumin stood in the middle of that street for what felt like hours as he let the young man sob into his shirt. He stayed there until the fires died down and all that was left was smoke and ashes. When Yoosung had finally gained composure, Jumin stepped away from him, trying his best not to focus on his tear stained uniform.__  
“How about I take you to visit MC in the hospital?” Jumin offered to take the man to the hospital because he felt terrible for the previous night and he could tell he had no other way to get there.  
Yoosung looked at the cop with grateful eyes that were still puffy from the amount of crying he had done just moments before, “Yeah, please.”  
Jumin escorted Yoosung to his cop car then sped to the hospital with his lights flashing to avoid all the traffic. Once they arrived, Jumin and Yoosung stayed in the ICU waiting room for twenty-seven straight hours until the doctor came back with the results of her condition. Yoosung was able to contain his emotions as he listened to the doctor. But, as soon as the doctor turned away, he collapsed into the nearest chair while holding his head in his hands.  
Jumin didn’t know what else to do except sit beside the man and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jumin stayed in that position for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the beginning! I will be updating this as soon as I can! I can not set a schedule for updates due to my school and work schedule, but I am dedicated to this work! If you enjoyed reading this, leave a kudos and maybe some feedback on what you liked or didn't like!


End file.
